


"Diplomatic" Relations

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: Blood Queen [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Domme, F/M, Kinktober, Pegging, Porn, Post-DAI, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Alistair, dildo, post-Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Makenna fulfills one of Alistair's fantasies.
Relationships: Alistair/Makenna, Alistair/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blood Queen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576010
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: WWKinktober 2020





	"Diplomatic" Relations

The impatient huff came from behind her. Makenna smirked at herself in the mirror. It was the third one in the last few minutes. All it did was grant them a longer wait time. She raised her arms, the sleeves of her black robe dropping to her elbows, and meticulously pinned her hair up. The last thing she needed was her curls getting in her face. She didn’t want anything to obscure the view she would have.

She could see him in the mirror. Warm tan skin that seemed almost golden in the soft candlelight. Arms crossed in front of him that cradled his cheek. Dark brown eyes were focused on the mirror. He was watching her.

And she was watching him.

Although she was more subtle.

Alistair was laying on his stomach on top of their plush burgundy comforter with nary a stitch of clothing on. A pillow was under his hips to lift his buttocks into the hair. It was the position she had asked him to be in…nearly half an hour ago. And the anticipation was getting to him. Every few minutes she could see his hips dig into the pillow.

“How much longer?” he finally asked.

“Not much.”

He groaned and turned his head until his forehead was resting on his arms. Makenna tamped down her chuckle as she turned in the chair. The movement made him glance at her again. She could see the pure need in his eyes and she almost wanted to give in right then. The wait would be worth it.

Makenna stood from the chair, facing him. Her robe was only loosely tied. The open fabric dipped between her breasts. His eyes followed the trail of bare skin. The fabric stopped just below her knee. It hitched upward as she stepped towards him, revealing one of the leather straps. He swallowed hard.

The strap was a reminder of what was underneath her robe.

The subject had come up months before during one of their many pillow talks. Alistair had laid beside her with his fingers in her hair and had told her his secret fantasies. Perhaps he thought she wouldn’t take them seriously. Or that she wouldn’t be adventurous enough to explore them. He still had a lot to learn about her.

Shortly after their conversation she had written a few letters and exchanged a few coins. The package had arrived two weeks ago. He had been stunned when she showed him. She always enjoyed it when he stuttered and turned as red as a tomato. But he was also stunned into silence. And so she waited. Until he approached her with interest.

And he did. A few days ago.

Makenna’s fingers moved to the tie of her robe and she tugged it loose. The fabric fell to the floor in a heap. Alistair’s eyes moved over the leather straps around her waist and thighs and right to the toy that rested in between her legs. The polished cherry wood glinted in the low lighting.

Makenna had also purchased a tempered glass dildo as well, but Alistair chose the wood to start with. Bottles of oil sat on the bedside table. A few she had chosen. Others—sample size bottles—were sent as a thank you for her order. She crossed the room to the table, keeping herself just out of reach.

Her fingers tapped the bottles as if she were deciding between them. In truth, only a few were safe for use. The others were just massage oils. But Alistair didn’t know that. He just stared at her with large, pleading eyes, begging her to hurry.

She selected a bottle. “What do you think—”

“Yes,” he hissed.

Makenna quirked an eyebrow. “A little impatient?”

Alistair huffed again.

Stepping close, she trailed her fingers along his shoulder blades. Alistair sighed. Her hands drifted over his back and up his neck until she could run her fingers through his hair. A groan resounded in his chest when her nails scratched his scalp. She raised her knee up on the side of the bed. With her free hand, Makenna gripped the base of the dildo and held it up. The wooden tip was inches away from his mouth.

Before she could give him any orders, Alistair shifted towards her, his tongue darting out to flick against the tip. He looked up at her—unsure—and waiting for further guidance. “Is this what you want?” she asked. When he nodded, her fingers tightened in his hair. “Show me.”

His tongue traveled up the length of the dildo. He was hesitant. Explorative. Makenna let him go at his own pace.

Alistair sucked the tip into his mouth with a moan. His hips dug into the pillow. Running her hands, through his hair, she urged him on. Just a little longer. He reached out to touch her—grip her thigh—but she batted his hands away. “Hands on the bed,” she reminded him, her voice firm.

He whined in response and she raised an eyebrow. Reluctantly, he pulled his hands back and gripped the comforter. With reluctance of her own, Makenna pulled away. His mouth was plush and red. Saliva had collected at the corners of his mouth. It was a good look for him.

She reached for the oil she had chosen from the bedside table. Instead of returning to his side, she walked further down his body. Her free hand trailed down his spine as she moved. Makenna climbed on the bed behind him. Without her needing to tell him, he spread his knees so she could settle between his thighs.

“Are you still sure?” she asked, setting the bottle of oil down beside her.

“Yes.” The answer was muffled.

Makenna leaned down and kissed the small of his back. He sighed underneath her. Trailing kisses down his back she stopped right above the swell of his ass. She cupped a firm cheek in each hand and pulled them apart. “I am not convinced,” she teased.

“MakenNA—”

Her tongue pressed against his tight pucker and he bucked underneath her. Nails dug into the sensitive skin of his ass as she laved him with her tongue. Alistair’s thighs trembled on either side of her. A litany of pleas fell from his lips, but it wasn’t until he uttered the words “please fuck me” that she pulled away.

She uncapped the bottle and poured a small amount on her fingers to warm it. The oil dripped from her fingers. Gently she swirled her finger around the ring of muscle. Using her index finger, she slowly pressed inside. He was so incredibly hot.

Alistair let out a sound between a sigh and a gasp.

Makenna was careful—deliberate—as she pumped her index finger in and out of him before adding a second. He groaned. When he tried to push back against her, she placed her hand on his lower back to keep him still. “Stay,” she said. “Or I stop.”

“Please don’t,” he begged.

Grabbing the bottle, she poured more oil on her fingers to keep them slick. She felt him clench around her fingers. And when she found the small spot inside of him, he pressed his face into the mattress to muffle his cry. Makenna withdrew her fingers.

“Still alright?” she asked, pouring oil into her palm and coating the dildo.

“Yes,” his answer was breathy. “I’m ready. I want this.”

Makenna pressed the tip to his entrance and he tensed. “You’re doing so good,” she praised him, leaning over to press another kiss to his back. “Relax.”

Alistair let out a breath, the tension melting from his body. _That’s right._ This was going to be good for him. She was going to make sure of it. She was going to take care of him.

Makenna moved carefully, only allowing an inch at a time. She would move and then wait. It only took a moment or two to adjust and then she was moving again. Alistair panted underneath her. “Wait…wait…”

She froze. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to see you,” he said.

Makenna snorted. But she pulled back, leaving him empty once more. She waited as he rolled over onto his back. Red crept across his cheeks and chest. His cock was resting against his belly. Precum beaded on the tip. Alistair bent his knees and spread his legs for her. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Perfect.”

His cock jumped with her praise.

Gripping the base of the dildo, she once against guided it to his entrance. This time he was more eager. He thrust against her as she pressed forward. Her hand wrapped around his knee and she moved it closer to his chest. It allowed her to get even deeper. And when she was fully seated inside of him, his lips parted and his head fell back.

She didn’t move. His chest rose and fell. The red under his skin had deepened. The flush spread across his neck and shoulders. He looked so good like this.

She pulled back, slowly sliding out of him and he whined in protest. A whine she cut off when she thrust back into him again. At first, she was slow. She built her rhythm, waiting for the cues from him that he was ready for more. Sometimes it was the slamming of his hips against hers or it was a plea that fell from his lips. And once, it was even her name. It stoked the flame in her belly. When this was over, she would chase her own orgasm.

Alistair writhed underneath her. His hands gripped the sheets, unable to do much else until she told him otherwise.

She knew he was close. Not just from the way his cock twitched against his belly, but from the way his thighs tensed in her hands.

“Makenna,” he murmured. “Please…”

With one last thrust, she filled him once more, rocking against the sensitive spot inside of him. “Cum for me Alistair,” she ordered.

It was all he needed. His back arched and his spend splashed on his belly and chest. Curses and garbled cries flew from his mouth. His thighs shook on either side of her. Makenna pulled out and he jerked, cock still twitching.

With a hand on either side of his stomach, she leaned down, her tongue lapping at his skin. The salty taste of his cum lingered on her tongue as she crawled up him.

“Maker,” he groaned. “I could’ve cleaned—”

She silenced him with a kiss, the taste of him still on her lips. “It would’ve been an awful waste, your highness,” she teased against his mouth.

Alistair touched her then, his fingers plucked at the straps, searching for a way to undo them. And when he found it, he divested her of the harness and placed it to the side. Thick, warm fingers found her dripping. But he didn’t sink them inside of her. Instead, his hands moved to the back of her thighs and he coaxed her forward.

“Let me thank you,” he said as she placed her knees on either side of his head.

She wouldn’t have to chase her own orgasm after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can follow me on Twitter @WildsWicked


End file.
